


again

by sharptoothed



Category: Dangerous Liaisons (1988), Les liaisons dangereuses | Dangerous Liaisons - Choderlos de Laclos
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, this is considerably weirder than my other works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharptoothed/pseuds/sharptoothed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she knows him for a thief. she wants her heart back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	again

There is a man looking at her from across the bus, and there is usually a man looking at her from across the bus, but this one is different. She has known him for two hundred years. He has the same eyes.

She does not know if he recognizes her.

The next time they are on the bus he is beside her, too close. Cocky. He is a man, and men are like this, and she is not surprised, but he was like this too.

She is aloof, frigid, freezing. Melting between her thighs from the heat of him, but he does not know that, or if he does he does not say so. The rest of her is ice.

He starts talking and she pretends she is not listening, but she is. She is hanging on every word. She has been waiting for him a long time. 

She knows him for a thief. She wants her heart back.

He gives her his number. She pretends she is not going to call. She does so after two days.

Her name, her old name, is on his lips. He is like he used to be, he is grovelling for her attention, pretending he is not. In the old days she could afford to ignore him. She had nothing to lose, and then suddenly she did, and now she is not going to lose him again. She whispers his name into the phone like a secret.

He comes over and they have sex and it is no longer on lace and silk but on a thrift store comforter. They used to be wealthy. Now they take the bus.

They are good at pretending they did not miss each other, but when they are finished they do not let go. He moves in. She lets him. They have never lived together before.

She never prayed before. Now she prays that they are the only ones who have come back. They are not. 

The other woman is back. The other woman is not a Christian anymore but still a prude. She meets the other woman in the grocery store picking over oranges. They look each other in the eyes and the other woman leaves too fast. They both know. Now the other woman will be looking for him. 

She damns the other woman for a thief. She wants her lover back.

She prays he will not meet the other woman. He does, again.

He swears he is not in love with the other woman. He is, again. She knows, again. There is no game this time for him to hide behind.

She prays the other woman will die again.

She sinks her claws in deeper. He squirms within them like dying prey. It isn't fair.

She hates him. She loves him. This time he is brave enough to leave. This time she is the one who dies.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is weird and clinical. it's a building block for another idea that's been rolling around in my head. i think it's interesting and i hope you do too


End file.
